


Art for "All Is Not What It Seems" by Pherryt

by sian1359



Category: Elfquest, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: art for Pherryt's story for the 2020 Marvel Big Bang
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	Art for "All Is Not What It Seems" by Pherryt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Is Not What It Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564202) by [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt). 



[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/2020_MBB_1_Elfquest_alt.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Images gakked from the internet.  
> The Leetah image is from Cosplay Daily  
> The tree is an image from a moss forest on Yakushima Island, Japan  
> Clint image is from Hansel and Gretel  
> Bucky image is from Endgame  
> Quinjet is from Black Panther  
> Fairy lights are from Guardians of the Galaxy
> 
> Photo hosting problem finally dealt with. This should be viewable for all, now.


End file.
